


Forswear it, Sight! For I Ne'er Saw True Beauty till this Night

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, First Meetings, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, drama club, ernst is a very frustrated stage manager, hanschen plays romeo and WONT SHUT UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: The blond boy chuckled, Ernst was sure that if he thought, he would remember the name of the actor. But right now, as he stripped off his intricate, laced up jacket and kicked off his shoes, Ernst was full of rage. “The second you got off fucking stage, you started screaming like a fucking banshee. “The boy looked up, big cloudy blue eyes meeting Ernst’s. He looked almost shocked at the fact that someone had spoken to him in this way. Like no one had before. “What do you mean?”“I mean shut up!





	

“Ex-fuckin-cuse me, Romeo!” Ernst hissed the second they had left the wings. He stalked after the tall blond boy wearing a velvety blue jacket that clung to his body. He had been laughing and talking the second he had stepped off stage. And Ernst was on his tail, completely fuming, until they had come to the dressing room. “Those curtains aren’t made of stone, asshat. The whole crowd can hear you!”

“What?!” The turned to look at Ernst, in his blacks with a tech sheet crumpled in his fist. The boy playing Benvolio, a tall, slim boy with a perfect pillow of brunette hair, turned around. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were desperate, as if he had been telling his fellow actor this for quite some time.

The blond boy chuckled, Ernst was sure that if he thought, he would remember the name of the actor. But right now, as he stripped off his intricate, laced up jacket and kicked off his shoes, Ernst was full of rage. “The second you got off fucking stage, you started screaming like a fucking banshee. “

The boy looked up, big cloudy blue eyes meeting Ernst’s. He looked almost shocked at the fact that someone had spoken to him in this way. Like no one had before. “What do you mean?”

“I mean shut up!” Ernst sighed, exasperated already. There was always one person every show to fuck the whole show up for him. During Little Shop of Horrors it was the asshat who played Audrey II who didn’t know how to sit still. And last year during The Servant of Two Masters it was Beatrice and Florindo who despised each other the whole time and couldn’t go ten minutes without bickering like a couple of ten year olds. And now, it was this dumbass Romeo who was tugging off his white shirt and putting on a fitting, black shirt with laces all up the sleeves and up the collar.

“Oh wow…..” The boy scoffed in disbelief. “You’re kidding right?”

Ernst shook his head, pausing to hear Moritz in the tech booth hiss into his ear over the headset. “Hey, Ernie. This scene is about to end. Is everything ready in the wings for the party scene?”

Ernst sighed, looking around to see that while he was wasting his time scolding Romeo, the rest of the cast had their shit together and were hustling to grab their props, put finishing touches on their costumes, pull on their masks and servants took had plates full of goblets of grape juice. “Listen here, Romeo,” he hissed in a quiet panic. “Just get your shit together and get on stage, stat.”

“There’s the big choreographed thing before we even enter. I thought you’d know that. Wanna help me out a bit?”

He held out a chic white jacket with prominent collar and a flared bottom and sleeves. He looked like the most extra and flashy extra in a “Modern take” on Shakespeare. Ernst took it from the actor’s hand bitterly and held it out just like he was taught with quick changes. Romeo took his sweet ass time slipping his arms in and shrugging it on. From the stage, Gustav Holst’s The Planets: Jupiter began to play, signalling the cast would now be rushing in intricate circles around stage with complex dance moves. And Romeo, who was set to enter in about one minute, was bending down and pulling on his white boots.

“ERNST!” Moritz hissed into his mic. “Are Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio set?”

“They might be, but Romeo’s still back here taking his time.”

“Who are you talking to?” The only other boy in the room asked blankly.

Ernst clung to his clipboard, trying to stop every fiber of his being from smashing it over his pretty boy head. “Get on FUCKING STAGE!”

“Do I get a kiss for luck?”

“GO!”

The blond laughed before sprinting out of the room and towards the stage, where he was supposed to enter about ten seconds ago.

“Ernie, where the FUCK is Romeo? Ben and Merc are out here but…Oh….he just entered from upstage center. Just out of the curtain,” Moritz sighed. “He’s so fucking extra.”

As Ernst began his wander back to his stool on stage right, he sighed into the mic. “But he’s pretty good, isn’t he?”

“Best I’ve ever seen,” Moritz whispered back. From the wings, Ernst watched Wendla, who was standing on the back platform ad the song drew to an end and the blond boy stared at her with such realistic awe.

“What’s his name?”

There was a pause on the other end as the lights went down to a purple and blue glow, no doubt with the beauty and careful exactness of Moritz’s lighting design. “Hanschen,” Moritz uttered in a tight whisper. “Hanschen Rilow. He’s a junior. Did you work musical theatre last year?”

“Nah, just drama,” Ernst said as lines for the scene began to be taken in loud,dramatic, projection. “Why?”

“He was Lucas in Addams Family last year. He never entered at the right time or said the right lines but fuck….the kid can sing.”

Ernst nodded, not quite realizing that Moritz couldn’t see him. He just watched as Hanschen and the actor of Benvolio arguing and talking back and forth about Cupid and dreamers and it was all lost on Ernst. But it was far prettier than anything Ernst could do.

For the first time in this whole run, Ernst sat down and watched the rest of act one and two with intentness. Not peering at his clipboard or pestering Moritz every two seconds. And for the first time, he noticed Hanschen flashing him a smile as he made his entrances and exits as he pleased.

“We will now have a ten minute intermission, “ Ernst announced over the house intercom as act two drew to a close, the stage lights gone to black on Wendla and Hanschen, frozen in a kiss with the white wedding veil over them. As the crowd applauded, Ernst yanked the curtain closed and the couple finally broke apart.

Hanschen was laughing like a maniac, the two moving to go offstage with Ernst hushing him in the process. “It’s intermission!” He laughed, “Pull the stick outta your ass.”

As Wendla moved on to the dressing room, Hanschen stayed behind to speak to Ernst, who had now taken off his headset and let it hang around his neck.  “Can I help you, Hanschen?”

“You know my name?”

Ernst’s cheeks turned a faint pink, making him grateful that it was so dark where they were. “Oh….I uh….asked Moritz for it.”

“Why?” He mused, lazily unlacing his shirt which made Ernst wonder why the department decided all the string was a good idea. Ernst took the break from being Stage Manager to admire the actor for a moment. From his perfectly blond hair falling in a sloppy but well placed way, to the dimples that dented his cheek as he smiled a perfect beaming smile to Ernst. If he wasn’t sitting, he was sure the sight would make his knees go out.

“Because you’re a good actor, idiot,” Ernst muttered, cheeks so pink that Hanschen must’ve noticed by now his affect on the boy. This must’ve just infused his already massive ego. “And you also don’t know how to shut up. So if you do that again tomorrow night, I’ll call you by name.”

Hanschen leaned against the wall beside them, looking around to assure the semi-privacy. “That’s no fair. You know my name then and I don’t know yours?”

“It’s Ernst,” He found himself almost giggling out before seeking to find his head once more. “And you need to go change into your act two costume. You have eight more minutes.”

Hanschen chuckled a deep, fluid laugh before turning on his heel. “Do I get a kiss for luck this time?”

“Not in your dreams. Places in five.” 

“I’ll take that as a hard maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt i got on my tumblr, where most of my writing is posted @melchixr. i hope it ain't trash


End file.
